Blind Date- A Marhinki Fanfiction
by tayyyisgayyy
Summary: After Mari breaks up with Peter, she decides to go on a blind date, but she can't seem to get a certain someone out of her thoughts. Marhinki One-Shot


**So here's a little one-shot that I just randomly got inspiration for. I hope you like it, I know it's different than what I'm used to writing, but I'm doing it anyway.**

 **Alright, here we go.**

 **(Also, this story will actually be CHANGING POINTS OF VIEW (woah) unlike my other stories, so… yeah)**

 **-3rd person POV-**

It was Friday night. Everyone in California was doing some form of partying, but Mari was alone in her house, crying and eating ice cream. Peter had broken up with her, something about "finding a new woman" and her "just not working" for him. Mari had barely heard him after the words: "I think we should break up."

So there she was, wallowing in her self-pity, drenched in tears and spitty ice cream, when the doorbell rang.

 **-Mari's POV-**

"Uh, Mari? Are you home?" I recognized Sohinki's voice calling me from outside my door. I stood up and walked toward the door, not bothering to clean the smudged makeup and tears on my face. I knew he wouldn't care.

"Hey, I- wait, what's wrong?" he asked as I opened the door.

"Peter…" was the only word I could get out before I started full-on crying. I saw the understanding on his face as he pulled me in for a hug. I was getting tears and snot and melty ice cream all over him, but neither of us cared. He put his arm around me and led me inside. He settled me down on the couch and sat next to me, putting a blanket over me. I put my head on his shoulder, and the last thing I remember from that night is his gentle touch on my hand.

 **-Sohinki's POV-**

I woke up on Mari's couch, the events of last night catching up to me. Peter broke up with Mari.

Mari's single.

What? I don't want to date Mari! I mean, she's like, my ideal girl, but we're strictly platonic. Esides, she's devastated. This time should be about her.

"What time is it?" Mari asked, startling me. I didn't realize that she was awake.

"10:30." I said. She groaned in response, obviously tired. "Y'know, the reason I came over last night was to invite you to go get some food. You wanna go?"

"Yeah!" she said, smiling. I was happy that I was able to make her happy.

 **-Mari's POV-**

"UGH! It's been a week since I broke up with Peter, and I still don't feel like I've moved on. I just wanna get that jerk out of my head." We had just finished filming a Game Bang, and Wes, Flitz, and Lasercorn left Sohinki, Joven and I to clean up.

"You should go out. Get a new man or… something." Sohinki said.

"I have a guy friend who's pretty lonely. You could go on a blind date. Even if you're not soulmates, you could maybe get free dinner out of him." I considered this. If he's a friend of Joven's, he should be pretty nice. Screw it, how bad could one blind date be?

"Sure. Call him and schedule for tonight, and text me the details when you're done. I'll go get ready." I walked oput of the room and sighed. Am I really this desperate? Do I not know anyone else I could date?

Well, there is Sohinki.

What? No, I don't like Sohinki. My stupid brain just put that in my head. We're strictly platonic.

But…

I looked in the mirror at my outfit choice. I was wearing a tight black dress cut off at my knees, and matched it with a red blazer and red heels. I sighed and walked out the door, hoping this guy isn't a jerk.

 **-Sohinki's POV-**

"Sure. Call him and schedule for tonight, and text me the details when you're done. I'll go get ready." With that, Mari left the room.

"Hey, are you still single?" Joven asked. He already knew the answer and just said it to annoy me, like he always does.

"You know I am." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I have a friend of a friend who's also single. You could go on a blind date, too." I thought about this for a moment. Mari was so quick to accept, and I've always wanted to be as outgoing as her.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Alright. You go get ready, and I'll text you later as well."

"Okay." I walked out of the room and down the hall. For some reason, I wasn't excited. I should have been, but I wasn't.

 _Maybe it's because I like Mari..._

Shut up, brain! I don't like Mari that way!

Strictly platonic… I think.

 **-3rd person POV-**

So, the two were ready for their blind dates, both of them waiting for their dates to arrive at the restauraunts. Both were slightly regretting their decision, but it was too late to back down now.

 **-Mari's POV-**

I was waiting outside an Applebee's (fancy choice, I know), and I saw a guy walking toward me.

"Hey, are you Mari?" he asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Hey, I'm Sean." with that, he just walked inside, not even waiting for me.

I stood in disbelief for a second, feeling out of place with my classy outfit. He was just wearing a DOTA shirt and a worn-out pair of jeans. His hair looked like it had never even come into contact with a comb, and the ketchup on the corners of his mouth told me he had just eaten before this. I went inside the restaurant, hoping tonight wouldn't turn out too badly.

 **-Sohinki's POV-**

I was waiting outside a nearby Applebee's when I looked up from my phone and saw a girl standing in front of me. She looked nice, with neat hair and a classy-looking outfit. She looked like a CEO of something.

"Are you going to talk to me, or are you just going to stare at your phone the whole time?"

"I-"

"Whatever. Let's just go inside." I followed behind her to the door, where she suddenly stopped.

"Well?" she said, geturing to the door.

"Well, what?"

"Hold the door for me!"

I rolled my eyes and yanked the door open for her. She walked through it and as she passed me, I heard her whisper "Jerk." under her breath.

I am not looking forward to this.

 **-Mari's POV-**

"So Joven tells me you like video games." On the outside I nodded. On the inside, I thought _Well, duh. I am a host of Smosh_ Games _._

The waitress came over. "Are you ready to order?"

We ordered our food and sat in awkward silence until it came, broken only by awkward questions. When our food did come, I barely ate. I couldn't, with the sight in front of me. He chewed with his mouth open, talked with his mouth full, and wiped his mouth on his shirt. _He had a napkin right in front of him, but still used his shirt._ Sohinki would never be that disgusting.

Woah, where did that come from? Yeah, I like him as a friend, but why am I thinking about him on a date? Maybe I…

Maybe I like him as more than a friend.

 **-Sohinki's POV-**

"So… do you like video games?" I was trying to make this less awkward with some small talk.

"Honestly, no. I believe video games are a waste of time, and I strongly dislike those who play video games for a living. I don't know what Joshua was thinking when he paired me up with you, he doesn't even know me."

Okay, I was wrong. That made it even more awkward. I sighed in relief when the waitress came to take our order.

"What would you like to-"

"I'll have the sirloin stir-fry."

"Alright. And you, sir?"

"I'll have a grilled chicken caesar salad."

"Okay, your food will be ready shortly." the waitress walked away, leaving us with more awkward silence.

"What?" I asked, after I noticed her glaring at me.

"You didn't even ask me if I had any allergies?"

"Why would it matter?"

"What if I wanted some of your food?"

"I wasn't going to give you any." I said, rolling my eyes. She grunted at me, looking down at her phone. She yells at me for bing on my phone, but she's doing the same thing now. Great. Mari would never be this inconsiderate.

Why am I thiking about Mari while I'm on a date?

Maybe...

It's because I like her.

Dang it.

 **-Mari's POV-**

"Bye, Mari."

"Bye." As I watched him walk away, I sat down outside the restaurant and started to think.

On our date, he did three things that are complete deal breakers:

1: He ate like a starving gorilla.

2: He made me pay the check because he "forgot his wallet", even though I could very clearly see it in his back pocket.

3: He didn't ask for my number which makes me think that he didn't like me either, and honestly, I was okay with that.

But as I was sitting there, I began to cry. I realized that it's going to be hard to find someone to replace Peter. He was the perfect guy.

But then I realized, Peter isn't the perfect guy. The perfet guy wouldn't give me up so easily. You know who is the perfect guy? Sohinki. He's always there to offer hugs and ice cream whenever I'm sad. He would never just toss me away, and that's when I realized.

I've been in love with him this whole time.

 **-Sohinki's POV-**

We walked out of the restaurant together, but she just walked off without even saying bye. I didn't care. I looked down and saw a girl crying. I thought I recognzed that purple hair…

"Mari?" Mari looked up at me, eyes puffy. "What's wrong?" I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. She told me about her date and how she missed Peter.

"Wow, that stinks. I had a bad date, too." I explained my date, and she replied, "Wow. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. I couldn't stop thinking about you, though. Uh, I mean…" I looked away. I said too much. Now she's gonna know that I like her, and it's gonna make everything awkward, and…

"Sohin?" I looked at her.

Out of nowhere, we kissed. She snaked her hands around my neck as my hands found themselves in her hair. It was magical. It really was. The only thing I cared about in that moment was Mari, because I love her with all my heart.

 **Alright, that's the end of that story!**

 **I hope you like it, and let me know if you want more one-shots like this!**

 **Thank you for reading and goodbye!**


End file.
